


Powerful

by purgatoan



Series: 1.5k Followers Celebration- Kinks [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: You and Crowley learn that his powers can be used for something else than only smiting everyone left and right.





	Powerful

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> Short, but I hope sweet! I really liked writing this one, I’ve got to admit! Only 2 reader inserts left, my cuties! ;D

The first sweep of the tendrils of Crowley’s power had your breath hitch in your throat, the sensation pulling your body up from the bed as you arched into it, chasing it with everything you had. You wanted more without having realized it at first. The mischievous smirk on Crowley’s face told you everything you wanted to know, though; it was no accident.

You closed your fingers tighter around the bedsheets, bracing yourself for more. You didn’t have to wait long and when his lips brushed against yours again you felt it one more time, the sensations akin to fingers brushing against your skin, but much more gentle.

Crowley kept working on you with his powers, at first only making your skin erupt in goosebumps all over, but soon it turned into something else. You found yourself stuck in one place, not able to lift a finger, only slide your lips against Crowley’s.

The knowledge of being completely at his mercy was exhilarating, even though you were aware of how much power he held over you even when you could do whatever you wanted. The contrast was striking; a powerful demon and a hunter, only a mere human, nothing else.

But, as much as this would have surprised you in the past, you were much more to him now. You dared to think that you were his everything, even if you knew he would never admit it, not even before himself.

So you chose to show your love the best you could, embracing every sensation like it were his feelings pouring out onto you in a steady wave. He kissed you like he couldn’t stand to have an inch of space left between you two and you didn’t complain, only breaking away when the tendrils of his power sneaked in between your legs, caressing every inch of skin there.

Crowley’s gentleness was an unusual occurrence and that time was no different; you had trouble believing that reality wasn’t a dream, that you didn’t make it up in your head. It was all real.

The first slide of the powers inside you was already overwhelming, but it felt awfully intimate, like being able to connect with Crowley on some deeper level. It was his essence that was inside you, pulsing fast like a beating heart, fluttering with its every move.

It left no space unattended as it moved inside you, caressing your walls, sweeping against the sensitive skin. It wasn’t long before your legs were shaking, overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure every move provided, but you didn’t get a break and, frankly, you didn’t want it.

All you wanted was to get smothered by all the sensations, to drown in them and forget about everything that wasn’t you and Crowley. You didn’t need anything else to be happy, only your demon by your side, and that would be way more than enough.

With the next thrust of his essence inside you, your body raised from the bed as you chased after him, and you didn’t stop once you realized he let go off you. You could move freely. 

You didn’t wait and wrapped your hand around his neck, pulling him down all the way, feeling the weight of his body on yours the moment he gave in. With his powers skimming all over you and inside you you were overwhelmed by them in no time at all, shaking from even the simplest touch.

When the dam broke, you seemed to have descended into other dimension, aware only of the pleasure flowing through your veins as tendrils of the powers kept the tension up high. It felt like paradise on earth, but the kind you never would have thought of before, unexpected and wild, unpredictable in every sense.

But Crowley didn’t let you come back from the cloud nine as he kept going, and another wave of pleasure came at you before you knew it. Your breath hitched in your throat at the intensity of the feeling. It enveloped you, making you all too aware of where exactly you could feel Crowley’s touch, and the answer was almost everywhere.

Your focus was sliding from one place to another and it couldn’t stay in one place, making your brain hazy before you came down from his high. And from the way Crowley kissed you again when you opened your eyes, you knew you would have trouble getting back to reality more than one time that night.


End file.
